


Alleviation

by acebarba (Sodalicious_Froggy)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Transphobia, M/M, Trans Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/acebarba
Summary: /əˌlēvēˈāSH(ə)n/ (n)The action or process of making suffering, deficiency, or a problem less severe.





	Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> some trans sonny/barisi stuff i've finally dug out of my drafts and finished. also first svu fic i've published on ao3! hope y'all like it! B')

Sonny opened the door to his apartment tiredly, tears still falling down his face after the entire trip back to Manhattan. It'd honestly been a mistake to go see his parents after church, just as he always did, though he kept trying to tell himself he couldn't have known any better. 

The worst thing was it had started out like a perfectly normal Sunday afternoon. Almost every week, Sonny went to the church of a small parish in Staten Island, the same one he'd gone to ever since he was a little kid. After mass, he went to his parents' house to catch up, to talk about what they and his sisters were getting up to. But after some tense string of words or another, he and his father ended up getting into a argument. Sonny hated engaging in fights with his family, especially his parents, and at this point he couldn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place. 

All he could remember was yelling. Icy words he didn't really mean. His mother's attempts at intervening.

And a name he hadn't heard in literal years. A name he wanted to forget. 'Daffodil.' 

He could see the dawning look of horror on his mother's face after she'd realized what he said but Sonny wasn't able to take it anymore. Before his father could even open his mouth to say anything else, Sonny wordlessly grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house, trying to blink away tears throughout his hour drive home and full on sobbing about halfway in. 

He pushed off his shoes as he made it inside, closing the door with a slam that inadvertently startled himself. He let out a pained groan, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he shuffled his way to his room and flopped down on his bed, laying face down with all his clothes still on. After a few minutes he fished out his phone and opened his messaging app.

_☀️: Please come over_

_Rafi Taffy: omw, what happened?_

_☀️: My dad happened_

_Rafi Taffy: be there in 10. love you._

_☀️: Love you too ♥️_

Sonny weakly smiled at his boyfriend's impromptu willingness, reaching over to put his phone on the side table before resuming his previous position. 

He didn't know how much time had passed until Rafael had arrived, hell he didn't even hear him come into the apartment, just the faint sound of footsteps and the soft knock on his open bedroom door.

Sonny made a vague noise to signal to Rafael he knew he was there, the other man going over and sitting on the bed next to him. 

"You know, you're going to suffocate if you keep doing that," Rafael mused quietly, stroking Sonny's back. No snark, no bite, his voice was sweet and inviting and everything Sonny needed to hear right then. Sonny rolled over and held his hands out, prompting Rafael to stand and pull him up. His face no longer smothered by bedsheets, he could see Rafael was in his pajamas, an old Harvard sweatshirt and the shorts with little hearts on them that Sonny'd given him as a joke two Christmases ago. 

"Did you come all the way here dressed like that?" He snorted as Rafael wiped away some of the remaining tears from his face. 

"You should've seen the look on the face of your building's night watch when I came in wearing pajama shorts in 38 degree weather," He smirked, Sonny smiling despite himself. 

Rafael proceeded to take Sonny's coat off for him, placing it on the end of the bed before moving on to unbuttoning his shirt. Sonny made no protest, shivering a little as he shrugged it off. After folding the shirt and placing it on top of his coat, Rafael turned to Sonny and gave him a kiss, followed by one on his jaw and another on the side of his neck. Sonny melted into his touch, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes once more when Rafael leaned down and kissed both of his top surgery scars before looking into his eyes with utter adoration. It was a rare sight, even after all the months they'd been dating, and Sonny could feel his face getting warmer. He pulled him closer, burying his face into his sweatshirt and squeezing his eyes shut as Rafael carefully ran his fingers through Sonny's hair. They stayed like that for a while, until Sonny felt he was able to look at his boyfriend without feeling like he'd burst into tears at any given moment. When he pulled away, he stood up, Rafael cupping his face in both hands and standing on his toes so he could kiss Sonny's nose. 

"You finish changing, I'll go get more blankets, ok?" Rafael said softly, Sonny nodding. He gave him one last kiss before leaving the room, Sonny opening his dresser and pulling out a change of clothes. 

By the time Rafael got back, Sonny was sitting on top of his bed, Netflix already pulled up on the TV while he hugged a pillow. He sniffled a little as Rafael sat next to him, throwing a blanket around the both of their shoulders and placing another in their laps as he switched through the browsing section. Sonny ended up picking some rom com they'd watched several times already, Rafael not making his usual protest when the opening scene started playing and laying his head on Sonny's shoulder. 

Eventually, Sonny started to fall asleep, head jerking back up when he'd realized. Rafael wordlessly paused the movie and got up, stretching a bit before tugging gently on Sonny's arm so they could go brush their teeth. 

When they'd returned, Sonny climbed info bed and under the layers of blanket, Rafael playing the movie again before following suit. Sonny sighed contentedly, once again, burying his face into Rafael's sweatshirt which, now that he wasn't as distraught, he'd realized smelled like coffee and fabric softener. Meanwhile, Rafael had one hand in Sonny's hair, playing with it absentmindedly while the other hugged him tightly. When Sonny had finally fallen asleep, Rafael's own eyes began to betray him, closing only to flutter open again a few moments later. He sighed, shifting to give Sonny a kiss on the forehead. 

"Good night Sonnshine. Sleep well," He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him for the night as the movie continued to play in the background.


End file.
